harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinnimoore (Ajrand)
Kinnimoore was an island nation, a small but independent Grand Duchy. Hidden from the Muggle world, it was also isolated from most of the Wizarding World as well. Kinnimoore was home to a proud group of people, with strong, unique traditions. History Geography Kinnimoore was four by five miles wide, and was located off the western coast of Scotland, several miles outside the mouth of the Firth of Lorn. It was once almost entirely forested, but now, at the time of 2007, only three square miles of woodland remained. The rest had been converted for mainly agricultural use. The people of Kinnimoore were very protective of their forest, and wished to see it conserved. Trees were not cut down without careful deliberation. A notable geographic feature of the Isle of Kinnimoore was Trim Harbor. The Harbor was the only safe anchorage provided by the Kinnimoore coast. Trim Harbor was the home port of Kinnimoore's small fleet of fishing vessels. Since water transportation was the primary way on or off the Isle, Trim Harbor also played host to various tranpsort vessels. Transportation As Kinnimoore only had an area of twenty square miles, most travel on Kinnimoore was by horse, bicycle, carriage, or broomstick. Automobiles were outlawed in 1950, after a catastrophic accident involving a car enchanted to fly that was brought to the island. No fireplace on Kinnimoore was connected to a Floo network, so all transport on or off the island had to be by other means. The most common way on or off Kinnimoore was by booking passage on the KTV Pride, a schooner that berthed in Kinnimoore's Trim Harbor. Other populars means of reaching Kinnimoore were by broom, flying carpet, or apparation. Any flying cars were impounded from their owners upon reaching the Isle. Government Kinnimoore was a sovereign state, headed by a Grand Duke or Duchess. Kinnimoore had no written constitution, but did have a tiny parliament, the twelve members of which had been elected by the citizens. The twelve Lords of Parliament selected one of their own to serve as the Prime Minister, the head of government. Traditionally, the Prime Minister held the title of Baron of Kinnimoore. Excluding the Prime Minister, each of the Lords of Parliament headed a Ministry of Parliament. The functions and personnel of the government of Kinnimoore were for the most part divided among the eleven Ministries. Economy Kinnimoore was mostly isolated from the rest of the world, and did not trade very much with other nations. Despite having access to modern technology, the citizens of Kinnimoore shunned many modern conveniences, preferring a mostly pre-industrial way of life. Luxuy items were imported to Kinnimoore, but all the staples of life are produced on the island. Kinnimoore's primary export was the Lightning Rod, a very expensive racing broom model. Demographics In 2007, the population of Kinnimoore was 484. Kinnimoore has an entirely magical population, about one in every 10,000 births is a squib. Squibs were not exiled outrightly, but most did eventually leave Kinnimoore after reaching adulthood to find a place in Muggle society. Education Children recieved a 12 year education at the Royal Academy of Kinnimoore, normally starting around the age of 6. They were taught not only magical theory and technique, but were educated in mathematics, the sciences, the arts, and humanities. Notable Residents *Gloria Finch - Gloria Finch was a wandmaker that lived on Kinnimoore. *Deirdre Finn - Deidre Finn was the managing director of the Kinnimoore Broom Company, the company that produced the Lightning Rod broom. *Henry Weaver - Henry Weaver was appointed as Prime Minister in 1992, and was reelected to a third five-year term in 2002. *Casimir Walsh - Casimir Walsh served as the Chief Forester of Kinnimoore, which was a position of great import on the area-impoverished Kinnimoore. Diplomacy Kinnimoore maintained isolationist policies since it's founding. It refused to enter into any coalitions or pacts with other countries, and was vehemently opposed to the International Confederation of Wizards. Category:Articles by Ajrand Category:Kinnimoore